The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that are within mobile devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to generating and/or managing a virtual card on a mobile device.
Most mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc., contain enough processing power to run applications. As such, however, these mobile devices are subject to malicious attacks via a network (e.g., a cell phone network, the Internet, etc.) to which they are communicatively coupled, particularly when the mobile devices are attempting to run such applications.